The invention relates generally to levels and more particularly to a level having an improved construction.
Traditional leveling tools consist of one or more level vials mounted in a level body. The level body has one or more leveling faces that are calibrated with reference to the level vials such that one of the leveling faces can be placed against a surface and level readings made from the level vials. Levels generally are one of two types. The first type is known as a box beam level where the level body is constructed as a hollow or solid box. The hollow box construction is typically used with levels made of metal such as aluminum. The solid box construction is typically used with wood levels although small solid cast torpedo levels are known. The second type of level is an I-beam level where the body is constructed of solid webs of material that have a generally I-shape transverse cross-section. The webs in an I-beam level are thin relative to their length and height such that these beams rely on the I-beam shape for rigidity.
It will be appreciated that in order to maintain the accuracy of the level it is important that the leveling faces that are calibrated with respect to the level vials remain true and do not bend, warp or become misshapen over time. Because levels are typically used in harsh environments such as construction sites, it is critical that the levels have a rigid construction. A box beam level derives its rigidity from the box structure combined with the amount of material used to create the box. Box beam levels generally are very rigid and maintain their accuracy over time. Box beam levels are, however, relatively heavy and expensive as compared to I-beam levels. I-beam levels while generally lighter and less expensive than box beam levels tend to be less rigid and are more likely to bend and become miscalibrated.
Thus, an improved level that has sufficient rigidity and yet is light and relatively inexpensive is desired.